Une Saint Sylvestre Sans Fin
by Alfgard
Summary: Comment Drago aimerait bien ne plus se réveiller !


Suite à un Spécial "Père Noël 07", ceci était un cadeau pour Artémis.

Prise par le temps, j'ai quelque peu baclé la fin(surtout sur les "répétitions") : pardonnez-moi ! J'aurais voulu développer plus avant ce sujet et justement de la façon dont avec des scènes différentes et avec des résultats différents pour le pauvre Drago mais le délai + une vie bien remplie m'en ont empêchée. Je n'en suis donc pas satisfaite !

* * *

**Prologue**

_Voldemort était mort et le monde des sorciers était en paix. Il avait été décidé que tous les élèves de l'école de sorciers de Poudlard redoubleraient leur année. En effet, cette année d'éducation sous la tutelle du Mage Noir avait été par trop chaotique et discriminatoire pour avoir été fructueuse dans la vie scolaire des élèves. Il y eut donc en cette année 1998-1999, deux promotions de première année et ce décalage jouerait pendant 7 ans. Il avait fallut trouver des logements pour des élèves supplémentaires. Rien que la magie ne pouvait résoudre._

**Une Saint Sylvestre Sans Fin**

- Drago, lèves-toi !

_Aujourd'hui, 31 décembre, pas de cours et Drago ronchonna sous les cris discordants de Millicent et Théodore._

- Laissez-moi dormir !

- Mais Drago…

_L'ex-mangemort rabattit ses couvertures sur sa tête et essaya de se rendormir._

- Drago ! Insista Millicent en le secouant. C'est toi qui nous a dit que l'on devait te réveiller afin que tu te prépares pou "lui" !

_A ces mots, Drago énergiquement ses couvertures._

- Le pire c'est que vous avez raison.

_Il sauta prestement de son lit. Millicent et Théo rougirent à la silhouette athlétique et complètement dénudée de leur compagnon._

_Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain on ne peut plus moderne mais à la décoration très fin 19ème. Cette 7ème année bis était somptueusement logée dans les étages supérieurs de Poudlard, réservés habituellement aux invités. Pour les serpentards, c'était un changement de décoration radical. Les quatre maisons se trouvaient donc obligées à se côtoyer de très près. C'était un souhait conjoint de Minerva Mc Gonagall et Arthur Weasley. Les portes d'entrées de chaque commune se faisaient face et formaient un carré parfait au Centre duquel quatre statues représentants les fondateurs de l'école se serrant la main._

_Alors qu'à son habitude, Drago ne restait guère plus de trois quarts d'heures, là, il se "prépara" et se "pomponna" pendant plus d'une heure et demie. Il en ressortit avec les cheveux plaqués par du gel à son habituelle manie. Il avait souligné d'un trait de crayon kohl ses yeux qu'il trouvait trop ordinaire mais cela, il ne l'aurait dit à personne. Pour le reste, il avait revêtu une robe de sorcier vert foncé soulignée d'un fin et double liseré or et rouge. Il espérait que le message serait clair._

_Millicent, qui l'avait patiemment attendu, était béate d'admiration. Elle donna un coup de coude à Théo qui s'était endormi. Bien que très hétéro, ce dernier siffla d'admiration devant la beauté, pas si froide de Drago._

- Il ne peut que craquer pour toi ! Dit Théo

- Je l'espère car après… il ne me restera que six mois pour le séduire et parce que je sais qu'à la sortie de Poudlard, nos cercles d'amis et nos connaissances ne nous permettront pas de nous rencontrer.

- Tu y arriveras ! Il sera à toi ! Reprit Théo.

- Tu es trop beau ! Et puis, il n'est plus ressortit avec sa petite amie depuis sa sixième année. Sourit Millicent

- Allons-y alors ! Dit Drago avec entrain.

_Ils croisèrent dans le halle des septièmes années "bis", Hermione et Ron qui sans être désagréables lui firent un signe de tête. Il leur dit un grand "bonjour" en leur souriant. Cela aussi était nouveau._

_Arrivés dans la grande salle, Drago ralentit à la tablée des Gryffondors. Une main sur une hanche et offrit un immense et chaleureux sourire au "Survivant"._

- Bonjour, Harry ! Bien dormi ?

_Ce dernier leva un sourcil étonné envers son "vieil" ennemi. Non seulement, ce dernier lui souriait, lui parlait, lui parlait civilement mais surtout l'appelait par son prénom. Vraiment la fin de la guerre avait occasionné de nombreux changements._

- Bonjour Drago ! Oui, j'ai très bien dormi ! En cela la mort de Voldemort m'aura vraiment beaucoup servi.

- Je suis content pour toi, Harry !

- Merci Drago !

- Tu iras au Bal ce soir ?

- Oui, toi aussi ?

- Je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde ! Tu "t'habilleras" ?

- Ben oui, je n'vais pas y aller à poil !

- Bon et bien à ce soir… Harry…

_Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue du Survivant occasionnant à celui-ci un rougissement intense._

_Plus d'une personne fut impressionnée par la marque de civilité de l'héritier Malefoy envers le vainqueur du age Noir. Certains avaient aussi remarqué qu'il semblait particulièrement bien s'entendre avec Hermione Granger. Il avait aussi permit à Neville Longdubat d'obtenir de très bonnes notes en potions._

_Tout le long du repas, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Hermione souriait de ces regards. A la fin du repas, Drago suivit Harry dans les couloirs._

- Harry ?

- Hein ? Euh… Malefoy ? Que veux-tu ?

- C'est notre dernière année !

- Oui, je sais et j'espère qu'elle se passera mieux que la précédente !

_Drago eut un grand sourire radieux et se rapprocha du survivant._

- Je l'espère aussi ! Avec moins de "solitude" !

- Tu te sens seul ? Fut surpris Harry.

_Le jeune Malefoy colla presque son "vieil ennemi" qui recula contre le mur du couloir, très vide._

- Oui, tous ces couples qui se forment me filent le bourdon !

- Je te comprends surtout que moi aussi je suis seul !

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quitté Ginny Weasley :

- Je dirais que c'est plutôt l'inverse ! Je manquais de "tendresse" envers elle et de "virilité" tout court !

- Aaah ?

- Et toi, Drago, tu as une copine ?

- Moi ? Non ! Je t'ai dis que j'étais seul !

- Tu en as déjà eut une ?

- Non !

- Ooooh !

- Quoi, Harry ? Tu crois que je suis puceau ? Je ne le suis plus !

- Sans avoir eut de copine ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry ! Tout d'abord, le sexe peut se faire sans amour, ensuite, il peut se faire sans fille et pour finir, JE le fais avec des garçons !

- Ooooooooh !

_La bouche rouge et pulpeuse de Harry forma un rond d'étonnement découvrant un bout de langue qui donna des idées très "érotiques" à son vis-à-vis. Drago secoua la tête pour en libérer son esprit et se mit à hurler de rire._

- Oh, Harry, Harry, toujours aussi "innocent" ! Bon, je dois te laisser ! A ce soir !

- A… à ce soir, Drrrago !

_La suite de la journée passa à grande vitesse jusqu'à ce que le bal arrive. La foule des élèves était surveillée par la totalité des professeurs qui avaient survécus à la guerre. Des robes somptueuses revêtaient la plupart des élèves, ils avaient décidé de tous passer cette nouvelle année ici avec leurs amis. Des boules lumineuses jetaient mille feux sur les murs et les convives. Harry entra avec une assurance qu'il avait heureusement acquise avec ses combats. Il vit Ron qui tenait Hermione par la taille et Ginny qui recevait un baiser dans le cou du courageux Neville. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'avança vers eux._

- Ah Harry, te voilà ! Sourit Ron

- Et maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'une seule personne qui n'est pas arrivée ! Intervint Hermione.

- Qui ? Demanda Harry.

- Et bien, Drago, bien sûr ! Il ne manque que lui !

- Ah !?

_La musique se fit entendre et les danses commencèrent alors. Les couples virevoltaient quand une apparition argentée se montra en haut des marches de la grande salle. Drago ! Le beau serpentard impressionnait par sa prestance. Il portait une robe de sorcier argentée et complètement ouverte sur le devant. Elle dévoilait ainsi un costume de soie noire brodée d'argent. Tout le monde était ébahi et admiratif._

_Une fois ce moment "magique" passé, l'ensemble des participants se remit à danser. Drago se dirigea alors vers Harry qui se trouvait seul assis dans son coin._

- Alors Harry ? On a t'a laissé tout seul ?

- Comme tu le disais si bien… trop de couples !

_Drago lui répondit par un sourire et lui tendit la main._

- Veux-tu danser avec moi ?

- Toi et moi ? Mais… mais on est des garçons !

- Oui et alors ! Cela te gênes ? Tu détestes les hommes ?

- Non ? Mais…

- Tu as peur que l'on te dise que tu es gay ?

- Non ? Mais…

- Mais quoi, tu aurais peur POTTER ?

- Moi, non !

_Il se leva avec fierté et mit sa main dans celle de Drago. Ce dernier l'entraîna alors avec fierté vers la piste de danse. Il posa son autre main sur la taille fine du mince gryffondor et ils partirent pour une valse romantique à faire pâlir celle de leur quatrième année. De nombreuses personnes s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder évoluer sur la piste. Ils étaient magnifiques. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être émue. Surtout quand elle surprit un inattendu regard énamouré de Harry envers Drago. Se pourrait-il que cet amour qu'elle avait déjà décelé chez Drago soit réciproque ? Intéressant très intéressant se dit-elle._

_La fin de la soirée était bien avancée et bientôt fini quand Drago qui n'avait pas quitté son cavalier un moment lui proposa de l'accompagner à leur dortoir commun._

- Alors, Harry, après Poudlard, toujours décidé à devenir auror ?

- Oui ! Plus que jamais car je veux combattre le mal, mon meilleur talent il me semble !

- Certes !

- Et toi, Drago, que comptes-tu devenir ?

- J'avais pensé devenir Maître de Potions ou enseignant ici à Poudlard à la place de Severus Rogue !

- C'est drôle, cela ne m'étonne pas ! Répondit Harry en souriant

- Ah oui ! Et pourtant je pourrais t'étonner dans de nombreux domaines !

_Arrivés devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors de septième année-bis, et sur ces derniers mots Drago poussa son cavalier contre la dure porte en bois. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et avec passion. Il fut repoussé par Harry qui lui flanqua une magistrale gifle sur la pâle joue._

- Pour qui te prends-tu ?

- Comment ?

- M'embrasser comme cela ! JE TE DETESTE ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? PLUS JAMAIS !

- Mais… mais Harry…

_Le survivant entra dans son dortoir les joues en feu de colère, de honte et de plaisir réunis._

- Drago, tsstsstss… voyons ! Je croyais que tu connaissais Harry mieux que cela après des années d'espionnage ou devrais-je dire d'admiration ? Ria Hermione.

- Qu'ai-je fait de mal, Hermione ?

- Tu t'es jeté sur lui comme la misère sur le monde ! Intervint Millicent.

_Il vit alors que toute sa bande et celle de Harry étaient réunies. Ils étaient tous hilares._

- Il va falloir que l'on t'aide alors Drago ! Ironisa Blaise.

_Désespéré, il se retrouva entraîné par eux dans les profondeurs de Poudlard._

- On y avait bien pensé que tu planterais ton opération de séduction malgré les conseils de tes amis ! Dit Ron.

- Et j'ai compulsé tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé un sort assez puissant au nom on ne peut plus long : "l'accomplissement-d'un-amour-parfait-et-partagé" ! Pérora Hermione.

_Sur ces mots, elle finit de mettre en place, chaudron, participants, ingrédients et compagnie. Drago se trouvait au centre d'un pentacle tandis que ses amis étaient à l'extérieur. Elle donna un bout de parchemin à tous et ils se mirent tous à lire l'incantation inscrite._

_Un nuage de fumée explosa d'un coup dans la cave._

----

- Drago, lèves-toi !

- Laissez-moi dormir !

- Mais Drago…

_L'ex-mangemort se réveilla d'un coup avec une impression de "déjà vu"._

- Drago ! Insista Millicent en le secouant. C'est toi qui nous a dit que l'on devait te réveiller afin que tu te prépares pou "lui" !

_Drago se mit à blanchir et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il sauta prestement de son lit. Millicent et Théo rougirent à la silhouette athlétique et complètement dénudée de leur compagnon._

- MAIS qu'est-ce que vous me faîtes là ?

- Et bien, on est le 31 décembre et ce soir c'est le bal où tu vas séduire Potter !

- Noooooon, Granger, je vais TE TUER !

_A nouveau, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Cette imbécile de Granger avait "planté" son sort. Néanmoins, il se "prépara" et se "pomponna" comme à son habitude. Il avait souligné d'un trait de crayon kohl ses yeux qu'il trouvait trop ordinaire mais cela, il ne l'aurait dit à personne. Pour le reste, il avait revêtu une robe de sorcier vert foncé soulignée d'un fin et double liseré or et rouge. Il espérait que le message serait clair._

_A nouveau, Millicent, qui l'avait patiemment attendu, était béate d'admiration. Elle donna un coup de coude à Théo qui s'était endormi. Bien que très hétéro, ce dernier siffla d'admiration devant la beauté, pas si froide de Drago._

- Il ne peut que craquer pour toi ! Dit Théo

- Je sais, je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit !

- Hein ? Reprit Théo.

- Rien ! Allons-y! Dit Drago.

_A nouveau, ils croisèrent dans le hall des septièmes années "bis", Hermione et Ron qui sans être désagréables lui firent un signe de tête. Il leur dit un grand "bonjour" en leur souriant. Cela aussi était nouveau._

_A nouveau, arrivés dans la grande salle, Drago ralentit à la tablée des Gryffondors. Une main sur une hanche et offrit un immense et chaleureux sourire au "Survivant". Drago décida de lui tenir le même discours._

- Bonjour, Harry ! Bien dormi ?

_A nouveau, ce dernier leva un sourcil étonné envers son "vieil" ennemi. Non seulement, ce dernier lui souriait, lui parlait, lui parlait civilement mais surtout l'appelait par son prénom. Vraiment la fin de la guerre avait occasionné de nombreux changements._

- Bonjour Drago ! Oui, j'ai très bien dormi ! En cela la mort de Voldemort m'aura vraiment beaucoup servi.

- Je suis content pour toi, Harry !

- Merci Drago !

- Tu iras au Bal ce soir ?

- Oui, toi aussi ?

- Je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde ! Tu "t'habilleras" ?

- Ben oui, je n'vais pas y aller à poil !

- Bon et bien à ce soir… Harry…

_A nouveau, Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue du Survivant occasionnant à celui-ci un rougissement intense._

_A nouveau, plus d'une personne fut impressionnée par la marque de civilité de l'héritier Malefoy envers le vainqueur du age Noir. Certains avaient aussi remarqué qu'il semblait particulièrement bien s'entendre avec Hermione Granger. Il avait aussi permit à Neville Longdubat d'obtenir de très bonnes notes en potions._

_A nouveau, tout le long du repas, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Hermione souriait de ces regards. A la fin du repas, Drago suivit Harry dans les couloirs._

- Harry ?

- Hein ? Euh… Malefoy ? Que veux-tu ?

- C'est notre dernière année !

- Oui, je sais et j'espère qu'elle se passera mieux que la précédente !

_Drago eut un grand sourire radieux et se rapprocha du survivant, et fut heureux que Harry fut toujours dans de bonnes dispositions._

- Je l'espère aussi ! Avec moins de "solitude" !

- Tu te sens seul ? Fut surpris Harry.

_A nouveau, le jeune Malefoy colla presque son "vieil ennemi" qui recula contre le mur du couloir, très vide._

- Oui, tous ces couples qui se forment me filent le bourdon !

- Je te comprends surtout que moi aussi je suis seul !

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quitté Ginny Weasley :

- Je dirais que c'est plutôt l'inverse ! Je manquais de "tendresse" envers elle et de "virilité" tout court !

- Aaah ?

- Et toi, Drago, tu as une copine ?

- Moi ? Non ! Je t'ai dis que j'étais seul !

- Tu en as déjà eut une ?

- Non !

- Ooooh !

- Quoi, Harry ? Tu crois que je suis puceau ? Je ne le suis plus !

- Sans avoir eut de copine ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry ! Tout d'abord, le sexe peut se faire sans amour, ensuite, il peut se faire sans fille et pour finir, JE le fais avec des garçons !

- Ooooooooh !

_A nouveau, la bouche rouge et pulpeuse de Harry forma un rond d'étonnement découvrant un bout de langue qui donna des idées très "érotiques" à son vis-à-vis. Drago secoua la tête pour en libérer son esprit et se mit à hurler de rire._

- Oh, Harry, Harry, toujours aussi "innocent" ! Bon, je dois te laisser ! A ce soir !

- A… à ce soir, Drrrago !

_A nouveau, la suite de la journée passa à grande vitesse jusqu'à ce que le bal arrive. La foule des élèves était surveillée par la totalité des professeurs qui avaient survécus à la guerre. Des robes somptueuses revêtaient la plupart des élèves, ils avaient décidé de tous passer cette nouvelle année ici avec leurs amis. Des boules lumineuses jetaient mille feux sur les murs et les convives. Harry entra avec une assurance qu'il avait heureusement acquise avec ses combats. Il vit Ron qui tenait Hermione par la taille et Ginny qui recevait un baiser dans le cou du courageux Neville. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'avança vers eux._

- Ah Harry, te voilà ! Sourit Ron

- Et maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'une seule personne qui n'est pas arrivée ! Intervint Hermione.

- Qui ? Demanda Harry.

- Et bien, Drago, bien sûr ! Il ne manque que lui !

- Ah !?

_A nouveau, la musique se fit entendre et les danses commencèrent alors. Les couples virevoltaient quand une apparition argentée se montra en haut des marches de la grande salle. Drago ! Le beau serpentard impressionnait par sa prestance. Il portait une robe de sorcier argentée et complètement ouverte sur le devant. Elle dévoilait ainsi un costume de soie noire brodée d'argent. Tout le monde était ébahi et admiratif._

_A nouveau, une fois ce moment "magique" passé, l'ensemble des participants se remit à danser. Drago se dirigea alors vers Harry qui se trouvait seul assis dans son coin._

- Alors Harry ? On a t'a laissé tout seul ?

- Comme tu le disais si bien… trop de couples !

_A nouveau, Drago lui répondit par un sourire et lui tendit la main._

- Veux-tu danser avec moi ?

- Toi et moi ? Mais… mais on est des garçons !

- Oui et alors ! Cela te gênes ? Tu détestes les hommes ?

- Non ? Mais…

- Tu as peur que l'on te dises que tu es gay ?

- Non ? Mais…

- Mais quoi, tu aurais peur POTTER ?

- Moi, non !

_A nouveau, il se leva avec fierté et mit sa main dans celle de Drago. Ce dernier l'entraîna alors avec fierté vers la piste de danse. Il posa son autre main sur la taille fine du mince gryffondor et ils partirent pour une valse romantique à faire pâlir celle de leur quatrième année. De nombreuses personnes s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder évoluer sur la piste. Ils étaient magnifiques. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être émue. Surtout quand elle surprit un inattendu regard énamouré de Harry envers Drago. Se pourrait-il que cet amour qu'elle avait déjà décelé chez Drago soit réciproque ? Intéressant très intéressant se dit-elle._

_A nouveau, la fin de la soirée était bien avancée et bientôt fini quand Drago qui n'avait pas quitté son cavalier un moment lui proposa de l'accompagner à leur dortoir commun._

- Alors, Harry, après Poudlard, toujours décidé à devenir auror ?

- Oui ! Plus que jamais car je veux combattre le mal, mon meilleur talent il me semble !

- Certes !

- Et toi, Drago, que comptes-tu devenir ?

- J'avais pensé devenir Maître de Potions ou enseignant ici à Poudlard à la place de Severus Rogue !

- C'est drôle, cela ne m'étonne pas ! Répondit Harry en souriant

- Ah oui ! Et pourtant je pourrais t'étonner dans de nombreux domaines !

_A nouveau, arrivés devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors de septième année-bis, et ces derniers mots Drago décida de changer de méthode. Il posa sa main sur la joue douce de son cavalier, puis le cou._

- Tu es beau, Harry, je suis enchanté de "notre" soirée.

_Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Harry et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il fut repoussé par Harry qui lui flanqua une magistrale gifle sur la pâle joue._

- Pour qui te prends-tu ?

- Oh non PAS ENCORE !?

- Comment as-tu pu m'embrasser comme cela ! JE TE DETESTE ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? PLUS JAMAIS !

- Mais… mais Harry…

_A nouveau, le survivant entra dans son dortoir les joues en feu de colère, de honte et de plaisir réunis._

- Drago, tsstsstss… voyons ! Je croyais que tu connaissais Harry mieux que cela après des années d'espionnage ou devrais-je dire d'admiration ? Ria Hermione.

- Tu t'es jeté sur lui comme la misère sur le monde ! Intervint Millicent.

_A nouveau, il vit alors que toute sa bande et celle de Harry étaient réunies. Ils étaient tous hilares._

- Il va falloir que l'on t'aide alors Drago ! Ironisa Blaise.

_En colère, il se retrouva entraîné par eux dans les profondeurs de Poudlard._

- On y avait bien pensé que tu planterais ton opération de séduction malgré les conseils de tes amis ! Dit Ron.

- Et j'ai compulsé tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé un sort assez puissant au nom on ne peut plus long : "l'accomplissement-d'un-amour-parfait-et-partagé" ! Pérora Hermione.

- Granger, à ce sujet, tu ne sais pas mais ton sort me fait recommencer la journée !

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non, je viens de revivre la journée du 31 décembre ! Grogna t'il

- Et c'est s'est passé de la même façon ? Ironisa Blaise. Je croyais que tu avais un don de séduction plus développé que cela !

- Toi, la ferme !

- Ce n'est pas grave, on ne va rien changer !

_Sur ces mots, elle finit de mettre en place, chaudron, participants, ingrédients et compagnie. Drago se trouvait au centre d'un pentacle tandis que ses amis étaient à l'extérieur. Elle donna un bout de parchemin à tous et ils se mirent tous à lire l'incantation inscrite._

_Un nuage de fumée explosa d'un coup dans la cave._

----

- Drago, lèves-toi !

- Granger, je vais TE TUER !

_La journée se déroula sensiblement identiquement aux deux précédentes. Dans la grande salle il s'approcha à nouveau de "son" amour. Et lui parla à nouveau. A nouveau, il fit rougir le Survivant en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la joue douce._

_Au cours de la journée, par contre Harry reçut de très nombreux cadeaux : fleurs, chocolats, vif d'or, etc. A nouveau, Drago fit son apparition se dirigea alors vers Harry qui se trouvait seul assis dans son coin._

- Bonsoir, Harry ? As-tu apprécié tes cadeaux ?

- C'était toi ?

_Drago lui répondit par un sourire et lui tendit la main._

- Oui ! Veux-tu danser avec moi ?

_Ils passèrent la soirée à danser ensemble. Et à nouveau, Drago le raccompagna._

- Alors, Harry, après Poudlard, toujours décidé à devenir auror ?

- Oui ! Plus que jamais car je veux combattre le mal, mon meilleur talent il me semble !

- Certes !

- Et toi, Drago, que comptes-tu devenir ?

- J'avais pensé devenir Maître de Potions ou enseignant ici à Poudlard à la place de Severus Rogue !

- C'est drôle, cela ne m'étonne pas ! Répondit Harry en souriant

- Ah oui ! Et pourtant je pourrais t'étonner dans de nombreux domaines !

_Drago réitéra la méthode de la "veille". Il posa sa main sur la joue douce de son cavalier, puis le cou._

- Tu es beau, Harry, je suis enchanté de "notre" soirée.

_Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Harry et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il fut repoussé par Harry qui lui flanqua une magistrale gifle sur la pâle joue._

- Pour qui te prends-tu ?

- Oh non PAS ENCORE !?

- Comment as-tu pu m'embrasser comme cela ! JE TE DETESTE ! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? PLUS JAMAIS !

_Harry disparut à nouveau. Et Drago exigea de Hermione qu'elle consulte un peu plus ses livres. Il lui avait tout expliqué. Elle admit qu'il devait y avoir un problème. Elle refit toute la cérémonie._

_Un nuage de fumée explosa d'un coup dans la cave._

----

- Drago, lèves-toi !

_Drago soupira._

_Un nuage de fumée explosa d'un coup dans la cave._

_----_

- Drago, lèves-toi !

_Drago re-soupira._

_Un nuage de fumée explosa d'un coup dans la cave._

_----_

- Drago, lèves-toi !

_Drago re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-soupira. Pour la énième fois, il organisa sa journée pour séduire Harry qu'il aimait plus que jamais._

_Il le ramena à nouveau devant sa salle commune mais passablement lassé d'être repoussé et giflé malgré ses attentions et ses compliments._

- Bien Harry, je souhaite que la nouvelle année te soit bonne !

- Quoi Drago ? Tu me laisserais comme cela ?

- Comment ?

- Et bien, tu m'as fait passer une super journée, tu as été tendre, affectueux et TRES attentionné, alors je pensais que tu m'embrasserais ?

- QUOOOOOI ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Euuhh, euuhh !

- Et bien ?

- Si si

_Et Harry plaqua Drago contre la porte et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Ils fondirent tous deux sous le baiser. Harry vit ses amis et ceux de Drago arriver. Il leur fit un clin d'œil. _

_Ce "sort" merveilleux que Hermione avait trouvé avait fait revivre la journée aux DEUX jeunes hommes. _

_Harry s'était fait un plaisir de changer le caractère égoïste de SON homme ! Et puis, il en avait bien profité : les baisers de Drago sont enchanteurs._


End file.
